Twisted Around
by zebzy1
Summary: Raven and Cyborg were sent to Steel City to find out what happened to Titans East. But once there they meet a new strong, villain who sends Raven to a different dimension so she cannot stop his plans. In the new dimension she meets another superhero team with people she knows a part of it. Except, she really doesn't know them at all. Re-loaded with different title. YJ/TT crossover


**Hello! So, I posted this some time ago and never really continued it. I re-read it recently and I really like the plot but I hated how I wrote this. It was really badly written. So, I decided I'm going to re-write this again stick to it and hopefully make it better than before. I hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Titans or Young Justice. **

* * *

><p>Jump City was a large, million-sized population up-growing city knowing for its modern structure. Caught somewhere between San Francisco and Boston Jump City was very prosperous. But, Jump City was also quite infamous as known due to its unusual happenings. Most of the unusual happenings were connected to Jump City's five famous protectors.<p>

Off the main city of Jump City, was a small little coastal island stood a huge building oddly shaped in a 'T'. The 'T' was a clear indication of who the people residing in the tower were. The heroes of Jump City. The Teen Titans.

Most of the members of the Teen Titans were in the main living room of the tower. The living room was huge span of living space filled with modern technology such as a gigantic TV monitor that hung on one of the walls in the room. One of the other walls of the room was made of pure glass giving a clear view of Jump City at a hawk eyes view. Close to the TV monitor was the half of a circle black couch curving around giving the opportunity to watch the TV monitor in different angles.

On the couch were the Teen Titans most rowdiest and messiest members, a green-skinned, hair and eyed colour boy. He was basically painted in the colour green as it affected his features. Beast Boy was the boy's name. His partner in crime was a dark-skinned man, half robotic, half human his robotic side shining a light blue hue. The man was appropriately named Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying out a new video game (a very violent one with loads of explosions) shouting at each other rowdily, accusing the other one of cheating. It was their most favourite pastime thing to do with playing 'stankball' as their number one favourite.

Apart from the boy's dramatic shouting, a soft humming was also floating across the living room. It originated from the Teen Titans open kitchen that was connected to the living room. The Kitchen was white all over, a big fridge and a round table in the middle for eating purposes. At the moment the kitchen was in a disaster, splotches of food in many colours stained the white cabinets. Levitating a few feet above the air was a humming girl who was stirring something sticky in a bowl.

She was very beautiful like many people from he planet. Her skin was orange and it could be compared to the colour of a carrot but it did nothing to hinder her beauty. She had emerald-green eyes that shined brightly which could be compared to her winning smile that was almost always present. Her hair was long trailing down her back and a fiery red colour. She was known by Starfire.

Starfire was in the kitchen because she wanted to re-create some 'comfort' food that was famous on her planet back home. The pudding (the delectable food she was making) was going great according to her as at random intervals she would declare how 'joyfully' the pudding was coming out. In reality, the pudding was a light blue colour (something everyone knew a pudding colour should not be) resembled slime that the Teen Titans members have been covered in more than once and smelled like one of Beast Boy's socks.

The leader of the Teen Titans was nowhere to be seen. In the main room or the kitchen. Automatically, the other Teen Titan members assumed he must be in the training room grumbling about how he had let Slade get away for the millionth time. His obsession on Slade was borderline stalkerish and was quite worrying to the other team members.

The last member in the vicinity was a young girl who was sitting somewhere between the kitchen and the main room. She wasn't so much as sitting either. She was cross-legged, raised slight above in the air levitating. Her arms resting perfectly against her thighs. A dark blue cloak covered most of her body so her features were barely distinguishable. But people who knew her, knew she had large violet eyes, natural purple hair and a red jewel on her forehead. One of the most unusual things about her was that she was so pale that her skin was basically a light grey colour. She was fully focused on mediating and was repeatingly speaking her mantra within her mind. This girl's name was Raven.

For once there was actually peace and normality in the tower, or as peaceful and normal the Teen Titans could get. Raven could actually concentrate on meditating fully which was a rare thing for her at times.

Finally, a swish sound bounced off the walls of the main room for a second as the door to the living room opened to reveal a serious young boy. He was wearing a bright green, yellow and red costume which most people could say it reminded them of Christmas. He had a 'R' on his chest which was in a black circle. His hair was very spiky and a dark black colour. He always wore a black and white mask no matter where he was so he could keep his identity a secret.

"Titans, gather up!" Robin called out as soon as he was fully in the main room, a serious look on his face which was pretty much always since recent days.

Raven sighed loudly her concentration broken by Robin's command. She knew her leader had something important to say or he would never have interrupted them. No, he would still be in the training room punching a bag with a picture of Slade's face on it.

Everyone gathered around Robin in a circle, either curious or bored (Raven expression) wondering what their leader wanted.

"Yo, leader, what's up?" Cyborg asked voicing out everyone's thoughts.

"Have any of you guys notice that it's been a long time since we heard from Titan's east?" Robin questioned getting straight to the point. He wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Yeah man, I haven't heard from them for ages! Cyborg, when was the last time you talked to your girlfriend Bumble Bee?" Beast Boy asked looking up as his best friend, a somewhat sly grin on his face.

"Dude she's not my girlfriend," Cyborg shouted, his human side cheek tinged red betraying his emotions. This disappeared quickly as a look of thought was on his face "Your right Robin. The last time I heard from them was when they came over here to help us with that big jail break."

"Yeah I know. Since, it's been a long time I tried to contact them just now to see how things are going in Steel City. If everything was aright or not. But, no one picked up...Which is strange. So, I tried calling again but still there was no answer."

Silence. Raven didn't think anything that bad could have happened. Knowing them, they probably were out in their city beating the crap out of a villain which was why they didn't answer any of Robin's calls. But, you could never be too sure.

"Do you think our friend's are in trouble?" Starfire asked worriedly. She really liked the team members from Titans East and was really close to them. She didn't want any of them to be hurt in any way.

"I don't know Starfire. But looking at it, I think it has been at least a whole month since the last time we either saw them or was contacted by them or even heard or them. Something is definitely up. I think something might have happened to them. Something bad." Robin replied biting his bottom lip.

"What do you suggest we do, Robin?" Raven asked in her monotone voice, not giving any indication if she really cared or not. But, everyone else believed that she must care since she did ask about what to do.

"I think you and Cyborg should go to Steel City to find out what is wrong. For all we know, they might have been captured by a villain. Me, Starfire and Beast Boy will stay here and protect the city." Robin said. Even though he was really worried about Titan's East he couldn't let his home city come under any danger.

Raven nodded her head in reply easily agreeing with Robin's order. Cyborg was the same a grin and a look of determination on his face. He was worried about Bumble Bee and was pleased he wasn't going to sit around doing nothing. Beast Boy grinned nodding his head eagerly. And Starfire...

"How Joyous! Our friends are going to meet our other friends! I will pack for you one of my home planet's popular food for your journey. It is of most deliciousness!" Starfire beamed before she flew off to the kitchen to prepare the food without giving time for anyone to stop her.

Raven grimaced at the announcement of the food. Starfire was one of her closest friends and she cared for her deeply whether she showed it or not but the girl cooking was poisonous. If anything was going to kill her it was going to be Starfire's cooking.

Cyborg face projected utter horror, thinking about the food knowing that whatever it was it probably was going to be slimy and sticky and would definitely not agree with him. Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh at his friend's misfortune,

"Dude... Good luck." Beast Boy teased.

"...Guess, I better get the T- ship ready." Cyborg mumbled not retorting to Beast Boy's teasing. He quickly went through the automatic swishing doors not leaving any time for Beast Boy to rub salt to the wound. Plus, he had to make sure his 'precious baby' was in working order.

"You should pack some stuff too Raven." Robin suggested as he looked at the dark sorceress.

Raven nodded her head again before shadows started to pool and gathered at her feet. Using her power, the shadows wrapped around her so they could teleport her to her room.

* * *

><p>Raven's room was the room less visited and viewed in the tower. No one really liked the dark and mysterious stuff in her room, the way shadows clung to her walls. Books crowded the room giving out an old, stale smell that many people found strangely appealing. Magical artifices were scattered around the room the danger immanent.<p>

Raven didn't really have much to pack. She didn't see the point in it. They might only be there for a day maybe even less. But just in case she stuffed a few spare cloaks and leotards in a small bag. But before leaving in the room she looked back at her mirror. The mirror that led to her mind. With not much thought, she grabbed the mirror and stuffed it in her bag too. There was no way in hell she was going to leave it here, in the same building with Beast Boy unsupervised. He got into her head once, there was no way she was going to let him do it again.

Once ready, she used her power to teleport back into the towers main room. She didn't even bother to walk down there like a normal person. She was greeted with the sight of Beast Boy clinging to his best friend's arm tightly in the middle of the main room,

"So, dude, you better remember to tell Speedy I said hi. Oh, and don't take too long because it's going to be so boring without you here. Who's going to play video games with me? I mean I'm stuck here with Starfire who is barely getting the hang of video games and Mr. serious-about every-thing-and-I-will-get-Slade-one-way-or-another." Beast Boy said quickly.

"You do know he isn't going to be gone forever." Raven said as she looked upon the pair, announcing her presence. Neither of them were surprised that she just seemingly appeared.

"Do you know what Raven? I don't think I will miss you very much." Beast Boy said while sticking his tongue out to her.

So childish, Raven though. There really was no end to Beast Boy's lack of maturity.

"Why thank you Beast Boy! That is very considerate of you." Raven mocks back.

"You know it is," Beast Boy boasted going along with Raven's sarcasm. He then turned to Cyborg and whispered low enough hoping that Raven wouldn't hear him but failed miserably "dude, what does considerate mean?"

Raven sighed. She rest her case. The green boy was an idiot.

"Friends!" Starfire shouted as she flew towards them from the direction of the kitchen and she wasn't alone. In her hand was a sagging white plastic bag. "Look I have ready the famous food of my planet." and with that she stuffed the white bag full of food right in Raven's face.

Another grimaced formed on Ravens face. It smelled worse than Beast Boy's room. That spoke a million words on how bad it was. No way was she or even Cyborg going to try it out.

"That's nice, Starfire." Raven managed to choked out through the stench.

"Okay," Robin spoke up from his position on the black couch where he had been listening to the conversations. He manoeuvred away from the couch so he stood in front of Raven and Cyborg finishing of the shape of a circle that was beginning to form.

"You guy's know what to do. If you find anything wrong remember to contact us okay. And if you find of anything that is shocking about why the Titans East hasn't responded report back at once."

Cyborg nodded before leaving towards the T-ship knowing he was the one that had to get it started. Before Raven can follow, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Looking back she comes face to face with Robin.

"If anything goes wrong you will contact us, okay?" Robin repeated slowly almost cautiously.

"Okay." Raven agreed before slinking away towards the door, leaving Robin wondering if she was telling the truth or not.

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Raven walked down the quiet street of Steel City things seeming almost deadly. The street was big length and width wise and had large building looming over it on the right and left hand side. It was late evening and the only light that was provided was from the street lamps. The moon wasn't visible as dark clouds blocked the light.<p>

The place was filled with an eerily tension. Anyone could tell that. The ride to the city wasn't as awkward as Raven thought it was going to be. She did get along with Cyborg so they were stuck in a comfortable silence that neither were willing or needing to break. Their relationship was that of a close siblings and they knew that for this mission together they would get along very well.

But, that wasn't important. What was important was figuring out what the hell happened to Steel City? Where was everyone? Why was it so quiet? What was with the creepy and eerie atmosphere? What happened?

"Is it me or is things a bit too quiet?" Raven asked looking at Cyborg.

He was looking around as if trying to detect something. Maybe he would have a better chance because of his robotic side. Yet, when Cyborg did a short scan of his surroundings and he came up with nothing. There was no heat signature or heart beat indicating if someone else was present apart from Raven or himself. None of it made sense.

"Yeah, something is so wrong. I still can't contact Bumble Bee or any of the other Titans East." Cyborg said fiddling with the panel on his arm trying to contact Titans East after coming up empty with his life-force search. Nothing... Just nothing.

"Things are just too weird. There should be people around here, yet we haven't even met one person. That in itself is strange," Raven started to say "It looks like something must have happened here... I guess Robin's feeling are right." Raven mused.

It wasn't the first time the boy's wonder instincts were correct.

Before Cyborg can reply a sudden creepy laughter fills the air. It bounces off the building that enclosed the two heroes taunting them. It sounded so shrill like a bird screeching. Both of the heroes go on high alert as the laughter dances around them, mocking them.

"What the-" Cyborg started to say but was only cut off when he was suddenly blasted with a red light coming from the diction that he and Raven were walking towards. Because of the shock and pain of the attack he felt the brunt force of it as he was flung backwards down the straight street landing roughly on the ground a couple of feet back.

"Cyborg!" Raven shouted running towards him. Once she reached him she knelt beside his body to luckily find out he was conscious.

He let out a sound of pain as he blinked his human eye a couple of times before trying to move himself back up. Raven helped him up into a sitting position and Cyborg groaned loudly rubbing the back of his head which hit the pavement full force because of that hit.

"Man, that kills!" he groaned.

"I think you should be asking what it was instead." Raven noted.

Suddenly, she felt something dangerous, like something bad was going to happen at any moment. Plus, she heard the soft, swift sound of something flying threw the air slicing it. Also, from the side of her eyes she glimpse something red heading her's and Cyborg's way. Raven had only a second to bring up a black shield, protecting herself and Cyborg from another red blast. The red blast hit Raven's dark shield and quickly disperse into nothingness. That was too close. Raven knew if she hadn't put up that force field in time then she and Cyborg would have been hit.

"Oh, how interesting." A voice spoke from the darkness.

Raven had no idea which direction it came from and she didn't need too. Out of nowhere, a man came around the corner of a building at the far end of the street walking towards the two heroes casually. He wore a dark black suit, however the beginning of the arm's up to the elbows was a dark, fiery red. The material towards his chest from his neck down was also a dark read colour shaped like a triangle. The man's trousers was black but the bottom half up to his knees was the same red as his shirt.

The man was a deathly pale skin colour, sickly looking, which contrasted a lot with his long dark black hair like the feathers of crows that went past his shoulders. His eyes were a dark red colour, like bleeding bloods and his pupils was just a long slit much like a cat's eyes. The guy radiated an aura of darkness and malice.

"Who are you?" Cyborg demanded the answer as he staggered to his feet.

The man rose a black eyebrows curiously, "Oh, it seems the robot has some anger in him...how interesting." he spoke completely ignoring Cyborgs question.

Thee was something dreadfully wrong with this man. Raven felt it within herself. There was something about him. Something strange. Something unusual. Something just plain wrong. But she couldn't figure out what it was. And, it was irritating her a lot.

"Did you do this?" Raven asked slowly making sure to keep her emotions in check. Seeing Cyborg get shot made her lose it for a millisecond. And, she could not afford to just lose it. Not now. Not with this mysterious man looking them up and down like they were nothing more than bugs in his path.

"Do what? If you meant make this place like I wish, then yes I did cause this." the man said slowly with not an ounce of regret announcing he was the one that caused the creepy atmosphere that clouded around Steel City.

There it was again. That strange feeling crawling up inside of Raven. It travelled across her spine tingling her. So wrong. What was it? Why did it make her feel sick? What made her feel so out-of-place?

Cyborg grit his teeth feeling himself get pissed off. What was up with this guy? Was he the cause of the Titans East being unresponsive? But, there was also something else bugging him. He remembered when he had done that heat signature and heart beat scan he came up with nothing. Yet, there was someone right in front of him. None of that made any sense.

"If you did this then what did you do with Titans East!? What did you do with Bumble bee?!" Cyborg shouted.

The man stood still like a statue. And, this is when Raven noticed what was wrong. This was when she figured it out. Why she was feeling something was so wrong. Throughout, this whole time the man radiated no emotion. Raven could sense emotions so she should have been able to feel something from him. Pride. Arrogance. Something. But, nothing. There was no emotion coming from him. He had no emotions.

"Bumble Bee? Ah, yes I heard of her name when she came with a group of people who called themselves 'Titans East'. Each of their power was quiet amusing. Entertaining at first. But, I got bored with them rather quick. They must be back where I defeated them. Alive, if they were lucky enough." the man claimed with a laugh.

Anger raced through Cyborg like red, hot lightning. So this guy was the villain. And, he hurt Bumble Bee and Titan's East. How dare he?! He was going to pay.

Raven feeling Cyborg's rage was going to stop him for whatever drastic thing he was going to do since her latest discovery but it was too late. Cyborg barged forwards like a bull towards the man. He drew his left arm back in a fist back to punch the man when he was near enough however before his fist could connect to the man's smug face the man caught it within his right hand. Cyborg's human eye widened in shock and at once tried to pull his arm back but to no avail.

The man in return drew his own empty left fist back and flew it forwards and it punched Cyborg across his left cheek making him fly backwards past Raven and smash into the wall causing a big dent. Cyborg dropped to the floor slowly shifting from conciousness to unconsciousness. It looked like his strength matched Starfire's if not more.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos." Raven shouted her famous mantra, just as she levitated an abandoned car at the side of the street.

She threw the car at the man with ease hoping it would smack into him taking him down. Even if it was for a second then she could teleport Cyborg and herself out of here so they could contact Robin. To Raven's dismay the man raised his right hand and the moment the car hit against it, the man flicked it to the side causing it to crash into one of the many buildings almost like he had swatted a fly away.

The man grinned before suddenly a beam of red light shoots from his right hand. Raven manages to put a black barrier just in time so the energy beam failed to hit her.

She looked back at Cyborg for a second to see him trying to get up to help her. The blow must have wounded him a lot. But, at least he was recovering. That was a good sign. Raven had no idea if she could defeat this guy alone without her emotions, specifically rage, going out of control. This man was strong. Too strong. Though looking back at Cyborg and turning attention away from the man was her mistake.

She turns around to look back at the man only to find a meaty hand close around her throat. Suddenly, she was lifted into the air, her feet dangling uselessly. Her hands shot up to the hand around her neck trying to pry it off. She failed miserably. She tried to say her mantra but the hand around her throat seemed to restricted her vocal cords. He was cutting off her power.

"I know you. That mantra as well as that dark power. You are familiar. I have heard about you. You are from Azarath yet you are not at the same time." the man stated before Raven felt a familiar emotion wash over her. One she was very acquaintance with.

Rage. The man who was standing just inches away from her was furious. And, this overwhelming anger was directed at her. Solely on her.

"You are the only one who can stop my plans. My plans to take over. I cannot have that. I cannot allow you to stop me. So, I will send you away from here. Far away. Than you will not interfere with my plans!" the man snarled.

Raven couldn't think. She couldn't breath. The lack of oxygen was affecting her greatly. Her lungs burned and she could feel tears prick at the corners of her eyes. What was he saying? What did he mean?

"RAVEN!" was the last thing she heard before every thing went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it! And, for those who have already read this I hoped you like the dramatic improvements that I have made. It took me a long time to do. <strong>

**So, Please review so I know what you think... Things will be getting more interesting in the next chapter! I can tell you that since Raven has now 'officially' been 'dealt' with by this new mysterious villain. Anyway, follow/favourite/review!**

**Till next time...See yh! **


End file.
